Project Z
by Yamato Hikari
Summary: The life of Marcus Lloyd Grace isn't one that is easy. After teaming up with a 10 year old fairy detective and a 16 year old wanderer, he really wonders what Arceus is doing with his life. With the region of Kalos being terrorized by Life and Death themselves, it's up to these three unique trainers (with their partners and friends) to save their world. Oh how they wished otherwise.
1. Prologue: Project Z

A/N: Hello everyone, Novice Writer -Yamato here. I'm excited to start up a new fanfic with a subject that I'm comfortable with! (Those of you who don't know me (which is everybody on the earth), please go back and look at the discontinued fic on my profile.) I'm going to try and upload this as often as I can, so please bear with me.

I apologize for the long, long wait; but some stuff was happening with my family and I couldn't do anything for a long while.

Now, without further ado, let's get this started!

Disclaimer: If it wasn't obvious; I do not own any part/inch/atom of Pokémon. If I did, the Orre region would be revived from the dead onto the Wii U with updated graphics. Wes would be the main antagonist and the anime would be more serious. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This information should be taken as is for every chapter after this one. Also, for anybody expecting this to be actually good… don't. This is my second actual fic, so do expect mediocre writing at the least.

* * *

It was a peaceful night in the city of Cyllage. The Fletchling were in their nests roosting, stores of all sorts were closing for the night as everybody bid each other a good night, and many travelers were going off to either the local Pokémon Center, or Hotel Cyllage, hoping to have a good night's rest in order to challenge the Pokémon Gym that resided in the city.

However, this story is not overlooking the peacefulness of the city.

At the top most cliff that overlooked the whole city was a breeding center. The main building was the cover, allowing only a few glimpses of what the rest of the center actually looked like. Behind that however, led to a road that diverted into two different paths, each adorned with a path of beautiful flowers.

One of them led to a wide ranch with a grand lake, where any Pokémon that was dropped off would be taken care of. Along with the lake was a beautiful flower garden ranging from gracideas to simple lavenders, where any Pokémon that loved flowers could reside in.

In the northwest corner of the ranch was something akin to stables and a massive 3 story house. The stables were made exclusively for the equestrian like Pokémon, or for any one that wanted to sleep in there. As for the house, it was white in color with a ruby red roof. Adorning the house were magnificent windows, allowing any customer easy access to see what was up with their Pokémon. At the moment however, anyone could see to the naked eye that the lights were shut off, signifying that it was curfew for the lovely creatures.

The other path lead to a two story home, where the family that ran the breeding ranch, the Graces, were residing in. The house was a faint yellow tint, something that was akin to buttercream frosting. The roof was a nice mellow brown, and it was clear that the residents were asleep, except for one light on the second floor. That occupant was starting his Pokémon journey tomorrow, and he was busy finishing up any leftover packing he had, just to ensure that he was ready for the long trip around the region.

However, neither he nor any of his companions will be ready for the hay storm that is their journey.

The bedroom that Marcus Lloyd Grace resided in wasn't anything grand in the slightest. The room was dressed in a welcoming blue, with white to offset it. On the wall near the window was his diploma from Cyllage High, the high school where he used to attend, Near that very diploma was a bookshelf underneath, holding various research books and novels that he enjoyed. On the wall adjacent from the bookshelf held various trophies, all pertaining to various achievements he accomplished while in school.

Across from the bookshelf was where Marcus sat on his bed, muttering to himself as he rummaged around in his backpack; the very same piece of luggage that he would be using on his journey.

"This is the third time that I'm doing this. Honestly, why do I keep on looking around in this bag when I already know I have everything?" A slight frown was plastered on Marcus's face as he stated this, and he found himself with the answer immediately.

He was afraid, and angry.

Sighing, he felt his shoulders sag slightly as he tried to forget the real reason he was going on this journey. Quickly zipping up his backpack, he placed it at the end of his bed, making a mental note to remember where it was at. After doing so, he went over to his bookshelf and pulled out a personal journal of his, and then placed it neatly on top of his backpack.

Then going over to turn off his bedside light, he looked over at his window, where a tapestry of stars was painted on the night sky. Praying to whatever deity was out there, Marcus hoped that tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

"I HATE YOU!"

"Go to your room!"

"I bet you want me gone, don't you?!"

A slam resounded throughout the halls of a house in Santalune City, where a young boy was in his room, most likely curled up on his bed.

The arguments that happened between the occupants of the home, a mother and son, had escalated in volume as years went by, and it was certain that the duo would be even more driven apart if things were left to happen.

A Granbull looked carefully at her master's son's door, and let out a determined huff. "Granbull Gran. " (Let's see if I can't help out a little.)

Knocking on the door softly, Granbull tentatively padded into the young boy's room, where the small child was indeed curled up into a ball, on his bed.

'Knew it. One point to Clarissa, Zero to Betty.' Clarissa thought to herself as she shook the boy gently.

"Clary, leave me alone…" The boy sniffled a little, making it clear that had been crying.

"Bull Bull Gran. Granbull." (You know you can't get rid of me kid. Come here.) Wrapping her small arms around the boy, she started to nuzzle him in what she hoped to be a soothing manner. After all, she didn't want to stab him with one of her fangs.

Sniffles turned to soft whimpers, and soft whimpers turned to sobs. In between them, the boy let out small whispers to Clarissa, most of which were negative connotations about the current situation.

"Does she hate me?" "Why doesn't she talk about him anymore?" Do you think she would be happier if I was gone?" Some of these questions were only a few of the many that he was letting out, where the Granbull would usually continue to give the answers that proved him wrong. Sure, he couldn't understand her, but she _was_ the one comforting him; hopefully he would understand by her tone of voice.

"Granbull."(No, she doesn't.) "Bull Gran, Granbull bull." (Because she's trying to forget him, so that way she can heal.) "Bull." (She's happiest with you here.)

It had been about fifteen minutes before he finally calmed down and spoke, with puffy red eyes being the only sign that he had cried. "I-I'm sorry Clary. I just… Oh, I don't know. I'm just tired of Mom hiding secrets from me." Clarissa nodded in agreement, understanding his opinion.

It had been years since Case BF-4 happened, and it didn't help that the young master had been only four when it occurred. So, ever since he had found out about it, the young boy hay hounded his mother to know end, trying to get her to speak to him about the case and its details. However, he was always sent away with the same messages, such as: "You're too young right now. I'll tell you when you're older," or "I'm feeling tired right now sweetheart. I'll tell you after I'm rested, ok?" That was why the two had been fighting.

However, the true source as to why the conflicts have happened, why BF-4 exists in the first place?

"I'm going to find out who killed Dad, and I'll bring them to justice." The boy whispered as he felt his eyes close.

* * *

Lumiose City was the international city of light, where its grand winding paths and modern buildings matched to the epitome of the world's perception of it. Although it was night, many a person were still out and about, making short stops at shops before they ventured back home. The Lumiose Tower was the beacon that shone, and it lit up almost the entire city. Along with this familiar sight was the distant laughter of joyful people, surely glad that they were alive.

There was one, single place that did not shine as much radiance as the rest of the city did, and that would have to be the alleyways. All residents understood not to go in there, for they knew the dangers of even taking a step inside. It was likely that you would be mugged the instant you went inside, or worse. Because of those reasons, the alleyways were dead silent, with only the stars in the sky acting as lights.

The faint clacks of boots on alley roadway sounded across the supposedly silent, dark alleyway; as a lone figure walked down it. Garbed in a simple black cloak, it was almost impossible to see who it was, or whether to tell if they were a boy or girl.

Looking around a corner, the figure spotted a small crowd around what appeared to be an entrance, faintly hearing the soft pounding of bass among the crowds murmur. However, it neither cared about the club nor many of the people there. The only thing it cared about was the man away from the others, with two women on either arm.

'Better get this over with.' Underneath the cloak, if one could only see the devious smirk that the figure made as it sighted its target. Finding no more need for its disguise, it promptly tore off the cloak, whilst grabbing a Poké Ball from the belt around its waist.

With that, the figure decided to stroll forward, with a look of frost written across her face.

* * *

The small bleeps and bops from various machines around in a lab were all too familiar to the old man behind the computer desk. After all, having researched certain subjects in one's life could do that. One could not be a researcher if they weren't used to the sounds that machines made.

"How are the subjects doing today?" A voice said behind the old man, and how his face automatically scowled upon hearing it. It was a voice that belonged to a certain individual he knew all too well. In fact, he loathed having to work with the individual, but he didn't truly care. As long as everything ran smoothly, nothing mattered.

"Oh, they're going along splendidly! Omega is readying himself as we speak, Beta is recovering from a fight with his parental unit, and Delta is doing some other odd job, as usual."

"Good, continue monitoring them as usual. How is the project, might I ask? I would hope it is still alive." Their voice was sharp, and quick. It appeared that they weren't in their usual playful mood.

"I will continue monitoring the subjects as much you want madam. As for the project, why not see for yourself." Clicking on a few buttons, he quickly put some video feed onto the main monitor.

From across the control desk sat said monitor, now showing a room simulating a forest. Within the 'forest' sat an odd creature, looking at the ground with a pensive gaze. It was green in color, with a blue sort of core in the middle of what was supposed to be its belly. Several status marks showed apparent power gauges, as well as stress levels for the creature.

"Although you cannot see it, we have broken its will to resist. I assure you that it listens to any command you give it." A sense of pride swells in his heart, happy to be able to study the creature without holding back.

"I hope this goes well for you. If not, well you already know what will happen to you." A small laugh came in with a haughty tone, and the woman that was there left without a trace.

The old man scowled at her retreating figure, but quickly cracked a wide grin as he stared at the creature displayed on the monitor.

Unbeknownst to the scientists, the very same creature they had imprisoned was meditating on its situation. It knew that help would come eventually, but it also knew that it would be a while before it did. 'How dare they,' thought the creature, 'treat me as if I'm some sort of Caterpie!?'

The creature was one of ultimate power, and many ancient ones knew this. However, that didn't matter to the ones that had imprisoned it. What mattered to them were the powers that it had, and what its 'name' was. What is it's name you ask?

Why Project Z of course.


	2. Chapter 1: Journey's Beginning

Hey everyone, it's the guy that nobody cares about again! Onto the chapter we go!

* * *

The following morning started like any other day. Marcus woke up, washed his face and got dressed into the clothing the region assigned them to wear whenever they worked on the ranch. On his head sat a green and white baseball cap, while on his body sat a green and white pair of overalls. Underneath the overalls he wore a dark blue shirt, while on his hips sat a brown fanny pack. The outfit finished with a pair of brown boots, polished to the point where the morning sun glistened off of them. Marcus knew by the time that he got back home, the clean clothing and spotless boots would be covered in mud, and possibly burn marks. After putting on his uniform, he then proceeded to take care of the daily work on the ranch.

It wasn't a very long walk from his home to the ranch (especially since his mother wasn't awake to smother him with her affection), and he was greeted with the sight of his father, Blake, running after a client's Tyranitar with what appeared to be a wet brush. Blake was dressed in the same outfit that Marcus was in, although it seemed he dropped the cap when he was chasing the Tyranitar. His black hair was matted with sweat, and caramel brown eyes were in full concentration as he tried to desperately catch the large lizard. Marcus chuckled to himself until he heard something between the sounds of small thunder claps.

"Phanpy!" '(Marcus)' A familiar voice called out to the young man, so he wasn't surprised when he saw his childhood friend waddling over to him with fervor.

Smiling at his long time friend, Marcus bent over and patted the small elephant Pokémon's head. "Good morning to you too, Chase."

Before the two could continue their conversation- as one-sided as it was- a yell sounded behind the two as very large thumps that felt like miniature earthquakes approached closer to them.

"Son, get out of the way!" Whipping his head to the side, Marcus could only see the very same Tyranitar from moments ago racing towards him, with what appeared to be a mortified look on its face.

Deciding to heed his father's advice, Marcus dashed to the right with Chase right behind him, moving remarkably faster than he did before. As the Tyranitar raced past the both of them, Marcus sighed. 'It's going to be one of _those_ days, isn't it?' he thought to himself. Looking over at Chase, the two exchanged nods before Marcus started to jog off to the ranch, with Chase rolling along. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Shortly after leaving his father to deal with the Tyranitar, Marcus along with Chase went off to deal with their duties. First he fed every Pokémon, then he had to go off to the stables and allow the equestrian Pokémon to go outside so that way they would get their exercise, and then he had to clean every last inch of the stable, along with the house that a majority of their esteemed guests resided in. Besides the occasional drop of fecal matter or the mess of hay in an odd corner, the stables were fine.

However, the ranch house was a far different problem. Toilets were clogged, halls were ruined with tracks of muds, bed sheets were either soiled or ripped apart, that didn't even compare to when Pokémon fought with each other! One time Marcus walked in to find a burning Oddish running around as a Magby and Heatmor had a literal heated argument, throwing Flamethrowers at each other. A very rough scolding and a Hydro Pump later, everything was all right, if you didn't count the scorch marks on the walls and burned remains of furniture on the floor. Marcus was only glad that they had only 60 guests at the moment, which made the mess ever so slightly smaller than usual. All of that had taken at least three hours to do, which was why Marcus was glad that he had woken up at four in the morning. It wasn't a holy hour; however considering where he had to go today, it was a necessary loss.

While Marcus did all of this, Chase's duty was to help the clientele have fun or to relax. Sure, it wasn't as important as feeding them or keeping their living quarters clean, but it kept them happy and healthy, seeing as how Chase had enough energy to outrace a Linoone. Watching Chase play tag with a client's Swirlix, the idea dawned on Marcus that he wouldn't see this place in a while.

"I guess it never really crossed my mind before…" he muttered as Chase nearly caught up the Swirlix, for it to then wrap the poor baby elephant in a sweet string. A smile spread across Marcus's face at the sight, as a thought came to mind. 'This might not be as bad as it can seem. Sure, training is a step down from what I want to do, but it's a start.'

As Marcus was lost in his thoughts, where he thought he was all alone, his father seemed to say otherwise. Clapping his hand onto his son's shoulder, Blake said, "So, you ready to go?"

Jumping up slightly, Marcus calmed down as he answered his question. "I guess. Is there anything else you want me to do before I go?"

His dad let go of his shoulder and shook his head, "Nah, you're all good. Walter is here today, so he can take care of everything in our stead while we're off."

Marcus blinked. Finally turning away from the adorable sight of Chase trying (and failing) to escape the sweet clutches of the Swirlix, he looked at his father in the eyes. "Wait, you're coming with me?"

Blake laughed, amused by his son's surprised expression. "Well of course. You're Mom and I wouldn't want to miss the chance of seeing you get your starter for the first time! Besides, walking all of the way from here to Lumiose is dangerous. What kind of parents would we be if we didn't help out our son?"

To say that Marcus was expecting this was an understatement. Not once did he consider the possibility of his parents traveling together with him. It made more sense the longer he thought about it, yet he thought they would use their Pokémon to fly him there. Now that he thought about it…

"Dad, why aren't you just flying us to Lumiose? Wouldn't it be easier to do that rather than walking all the way there?"

Smirking, his father crossed his large arms. "It's about the journey, not the destination son." Before his son had time to rebuttal that statement, Blake yawned for a little bit before speaking some more. "Let's go head back to the house. Your Mom probably made breakfast already." Stretching a bit, Marcus's father started to jog off onto the dirt path that leads to said house.

Sighing, Marcus finally looked back over to where Chase was supposed to be at, however the only thing he could see was cotton candy strings, a smiling Swirlix that appeared to be bashful, and a cocoon that was shaped like a Phanpy. Smiling at the silly sight, he set off to release Chase from his sticky, yummy prison.

* * *

A faint aroma of breakfast commodities sped its way up Marcus's nose as he neared his house. There was a particular one that grabbed his attention which then sent Marcus's stomach growling. He hoped he would be able to get used to eating trail mix and peanut butter against the home foods he grew to love. Walking up to the front door, he rubbed his boots against the floor mat outside. Taking them off, he softly padded inside his house, walking to where he heard laughter.

Lillian, Marcus's mother, was recounting her tales of adventure with her husband as her son walked into the dining room. There she sat in a nightgown, subtly designed to look like a Gothitelles body, as her brown hair was put up into a ponytail. Grey eyes sparkled as she went on about a Pokémon Contest in Saffron City. Unbeknownst to Marcus, Blake saw her as how she appeared to look like when the married couple was younger. However, what Marcus was more interested in was what was displayed on the dining room table, for it was a glorious sight to behold.

Appearing to have combined Kalos and Unova together, there were plenty of options to choose from. There were Pecha Crepes, with some Combee honey as a syrup; biscuits freshly made with piping hot gravy, soft-boiled eggs from a Chansey with a side of turkey bacon, grits mixed with MooMoo cheese, and to top it off there were three cups on the table; one of them Marcus knew was Roserade Tea while the other two smelled like Café au lait.

"Bonjour, mère." Marcus said in French as he sat down on the chair opposite to his parents. Switching back to English, he asked her, "How was your sleep?"

Yawning slightly, she smiled over at him. "It was good." Suddenly she sprang up, looking at her son with what appeared to be stars in her eyes, as she then asked him, "So, are you ready for your journey today!"

Wanting to back away but knowing he couldn't, Marcus replied in a much less enthusiastic tone then his mother would have liked. "I guess? I don't know. I suppose it'll be cool."

Taken aback, her excitement wilted slightly. "Oh, I see." However, she smiled again as she saw her husband and son restraining themselves from diving into breakfast. "Go ahead, dig in. I made a little more today then I usually would, so there's plenty." She chuckled as they quickly started to pile food onto their plates, quietly drinking her coffee before doing the same.

After grabbing a heaping of grits, Marcus heard his father ask, "So, do you know what starter you're getting?"

Swallowing some food, Marcus waited a little before he said, "Not really. I was thinking of just arriving and seeing what would happen."

Seeing his father nod, Marcus was glad he got the answer right. "That's the right way to treat people and Pokémon. Sometimes kids complain they don't get the right Pokémon, and that hurts both the professor and the kid's partner. Make sure you treat your Pokémon right, because on the road they'll be the best company you'll have." All of them then continued to eat on in peaceful silence.

Suddenly, Lillian clapped her hands together as she quickly chewed her food. Looking at her son, she then asked him, "Did I give you your Holocaster yet?" According to her son's expression, apparently she didn't. Sighing, she mumbled out a, "I'll be back," and went out of the dining room.

Grabbing another crepe, Marcus looked up as he saw his father staring at him in an intense manner. "Dad, are you okay?"

It was a few minutes until Blake finally spoke," Are you sure _you're_ okay? You don't seem as enthused as I thought you would be."

Swallowing saliva, Marcus felt a chill crawl down his spine. He would have to lie. He didn't want to; however his father would be extremely disappointed in him if he gave him a truthful answer. "Yeah, I'm okay. I guess I'm just a little nervous is all." Not a total lie, but not the total truth either.

Softening his gaze, Blake smiled. "That's a natural response. It's been six year since you studied to be a trainer, so of course you would be nervous." Turning his smile into a dazzling grin, he continued, "Before long, training will be as easy as a flick of the wrist! Trust me, I know!"

'Trust _me_ , I know as well…' Marcus quipped thoughtfully as his mind automatically pictured the small space in the basement, already picturing the various rewards and plaques announcing his father's success as a trainer.

Smiling on the outside, Marcus nodded as he stuffed his mouth with some biscuit and gravy.

Coming back into the room, Lillian placed a small box next to Marcus's seat. "You can thank us later. Don't open it now; we don't want the technology to get ruined with honey and Pecha juice now." Nodding, Marcus continued to eat his breakfast while his father stuffed his mouth with turkey bacon; his mother chatting away amiably about how today would be another great day.

Marcus wasn't sure if he was going to miss these moments.

* * *

It was now nine in the morning, and the whole family was ready. Marcus checked his bag once more, just to be sure that he had everything, and then set off to take a shower. Now there he stood in front of a mirror, assessing his travel wear.

In the mirror stood a young fit man, with dark brown hair cut short in a military style. Hazel orbs stared back at him with a judging gaze, as they traveled back down to the rest of his body. There sat a light black vest, with a white t-shirt underneath. A pair of dark blue jeans rested upon his legs and hips, with a pair of dark brown hiking boots protecting his feet. Over on his desk's chair sat his forest green backpack, with a standard Holocaster on top of his desk. Stepping away from the mirror, Marcus walked to his desk, grabbing both important items, and stepped out of his room.

Reaching outside of his house, Marcus found his mother and father wearing travel gear. Blake wore a short sleeved white V-neck shirt, showing off tanned muscular arms in the process. He had on a pair of blue jeans, with black sneakers on his feet. Lillian was more covered up than her husband was. From what Marcus could see, his mother wore earrings with blue gemstones, most likely to accentuate her grey eyes. She bore a white jacket with the official contest symbol on it, wearing a pastel pink shirt underneath. She wore blue jeans, with a pair of red sneakers on her feet. Looking over at their son, they asked the same question, "Are you ready?"

Seeing Chase waddling over with a Sitrus berry in his mouth, he smiled serenely. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"Aidan, I'm going to work! Dinner is ready! I'll talk to you later! Love you!"

Away from the current journey to Lumiose City, a young boy heard the faint slam and click of the front door being closed and locked. With a grin, he rose out of bed and raced downstairs. Now in the living room, Aidan sneaked over to a window, watching as his mother got into her car and drove off to her job, the local Santalune Detective Agency. Waiting a few minutes, he was glad to see that she wasn't coming back in their drive way. This, he decided, was the moment he was waiting for. Jogging into the kitchen (which was currently a mess due to some accidents from a hearty lunch of pancakes), he bent down and opened up a drawer, revealing some spices and seasonings that were left untouched. Taking a long look inside, he was relieved to see his hiding spot wasn't found out, and started to remove everything that was currently inside.

"I can't believe she didn't bother checking her own house," he mumbled smugly as he removed a small board in the back, revealing a backpack already packed to the brim. "She knows I've been dying to get out." With that he grabbed it and ran off back into his room, not even bothering to clean up his mess.

Now arriving in said room, he wasted no time in opening the closed window. Grabbing everything he needed (keys, wallet, and Holocaster), he was about to head out of the room via his window when saw it: the pill bottle.

He remembered his mother always reminding him to take at least one capsule each day. He wasn't sure why she wanted him to take it. Sometimes, Aidan wouldn't feel too good. It made him feel useless, and he wasn't sure why he felt it. He thought that everyone felt like that sometimes, but his mother said that it wasn't 'normal'.

Deciding to grab the pill bottle (just in case), he stuffed it into his pocket. Carefully getting out of his room and closing the window, he climbed down the side of his house. When his mom came back from work, it would already be midnight, and Aidan would be long gone from home.

* * *

The Graces were currently taking a small break in Camphrier Town. It was three in the afternoon, with the Connecting Cave- or more commonly known as Zubat's Roost- saving a lot more time and needless climbing. Without the shortcut that passed through to Route 7, they would have to walk south of Cyllage, go through the lower part Route 8, head into Ambrette Town, go back onto the Cliffside area of Route 8, head into Zubat's Roost, and finally get to Route 7, where they would then have to walk to Camphrier Town. That whole trip in of itself would have at least taken three to five days, which is why Zubat's Roost saved many a trainers feet. It was a small café that the trio –if you excluded their Pokémon- were at, and it was a quaint one at that. Sipping a bit of Pinap Juice, Marcus looked around. Camphrier Town was a quiet town, with the most prominent sound being the waves nearby. Under the light, it didn't shine like the neighboring Parfum Palace, but it did have a more inviting air than Cyllage City, most likely from how small and well-kept it was. To the north of town was a smaller palace, less grand in design then Parfum Palace was. Despite that, it still possessed a stature that made people awed, and one could hear the sound of a flute being played as the wind blew south. He then heard a snort and looked down.

There was Chase, eating his bowl of Pokémon food with bravado, as a Luxray and Braviary sat next to him. Flora was his mother's Luxray, apparently having been from her contest adventures from the Sinnoh Region; while Felix was his father's Braviary, having been a valued member ever since his first adventure in Unova. The two of them sat idly by as they enjoyed their own meals, keeping sharp eyes on the rather happy-go-lucky Phanpy.

"How much longer until we get to Lumiose?" Marcus asked as he looked up at his parents.

After swallowing a bite full of a cucumber sandwich, Lillian replied, "Probably about 3-5 hours, depending on if no trainers get frisky."

Nodding, Marcus looked down to his friend and brought the straw to his lips. He wondered if his journey would always be this carefree.

* * *

His mother was entirely wrong with 'three to five hours'. It had taken the family about one hour to traverse Route 5. The reason was because his mother forgot to mention that the route was essentially a gigantic hill. After taking about 40 minutes to go up hill, while scaring away any trainers with a piercing glare from Flora or Felix, it took them about 20 minutes to go downhill. His father mentioned that usually there were a lot more trainers around on the route, considering that a skating park was also built on the route, but apparently many of them decided to take a break, or they felt like not harassing the family. That, or a jolly Phanpy was having too much fun using rollout at maximum speed downhill, but that was beside the point.

Now in Lumiose, Marcus kept looking around, amazed at what he saw. The whole place simply brimmed of beauty and enthusiasm. People strolled past the family with a glee, young couples chattering to themselves happily as they went onto another store, or trainers running around to go to the Lumiose Tower. Gogoats went around with people on their backs, giving a tour of sorts to those who were either tourists or trainers who were unfamiliar to the city. Some carried around Lumiose Baguettes, or Castelia Cones. Off to see another restaurant to partake in their assortment of dishes. Marcus had heard that whoever stepped into Lumiose would know the difference between the tastes of good chocolate to one with a subtle spice. He supposed that was why they also called Lumiose the heart of culinary.

Tapping his son's shoulder, Lillian caught his attention. "I know it's beautiful, but we need to get to the lab. Come on." She said as she strode down the sidewalk, with Blake hand intertwined with hers.

"O-ok." Marcus stammered slightly, forcing his mouth shut and following his Mom and Dad as taxis and cars passed by.

Eventually they made it to the lab, where it stood with a type of magnificence that Marcus found to be quaint. It was a 4 story building, with a modern style to it. A large poke ball statue stating that this was the lab was out in plain sight, helping any beginner trainer to find it. There was a battle ground besides the building, allowing trainers to test out their new friends in battle. Ivory steps lead up into it, and with each one Marcus's heart beat raised a little.

Following his parents in, he was surprised to see the sight of a man with luxurious black hair appear to be proposing to a desk clerk.

"Oh Janice, how your beauty resonates with the very sunsets themselves… oh." Surprised at his audience, the man quickly stood up.

"Hello there, I didn't see you all at first!" The man said as he shook hands with each one of them, appearing to be flustered as his cheeks were as red as a Tamato Berry. "My name is Augustine Sycamore, the Pokémon professor here in Kalos. I believe that you all know that though."

"Sorry to get here so late into the hour sir. Walking to here from Cyllage took almost the whole day." Blake said, appearing to not be rustled at all from the odd sight earlier.

Touching his fist to an open palm, a look of realization came over the professor. "Ah, right! You're the Graces from Cyllage! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt!" Looking over at the clerk he was supposedly flirting with before, he asked her to get a Pokémon and a Pokédex. Smiling at the professor, she got up from the desk and headed down a hallway. Looking back over to the family in front of him, Sycamore pulled a dazzling smile at Marcus. "It's been so long since I've last seen your face! Granted, it was from a photo I received six years ago, but I never realized you would have grown up so fast!"

Chuckling, Marcus agreed with him. Marcus never really saw what the Professor looked like until it was the final year of training school, and even then it was like a distant memory. The two things that he knew that the professor did was research a phenomenon related to evolution, and that he was in charge of any new trainers in Kalos.

The clerk known as Janice came back at that moment, carrying a lone Pokéball and a red object, looking something akin to that of a tablet.

Moving over and receiving both objects from the clerk and thanking her, Sycamore turned to Marcus. "Young man, when you turned 10 I had readied a Pokédex for you immediately when I received your letter. However, I felt saddened that your journey never started, especially because of how passionate you wrote about going."

Marcus felt embarrassed by his kind words, but also awkward at how he no longer was that trainer fanatic.

Sycamore wore a gentle expression as his grey eyes lit with passion. "But now, I'm happy to grant you the reward you've been seeking from the start." Handing over the device, Sycamore started to explain what it was." As you should know, this is the Pokémon Encyclopedia known as the Pokédex. With this device, you will be able to look up information about any Pokémon you see, or any Pokémon you catch. The Pokédex also has access to the internet, GPS capabilities to ensure you don't get lost, and a built in QR Scanner."

Deciding to give the Pokédex a try, he pointed the device over at Chase, who thankfully was behaving himself. "Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokémon. This young male is approximately 0.5M and 33.6 kg. Phanpy is strong despite its compact size. It can easily pick up and carry an adult human on its back. As a sign of affection, it bumps with its snout. However, it is so strong, it may send you flying. For its nest, Phanpy digs a vertical pit in the ground at the edge of a river. It marks the area around its nest with its trunk to let the others know that the area has been claimed. When others gather around, they thoroughly douse each other with water. These Pokémon can be seen drying their soaking-wet bodies at the edge of water. Caution is advised when training this otherwise docile Pokémon. This individual is approximately Level 5, and knows the moves: Tackle, Rollout, Mud-Slap, and Defense Curl. According to trainer ID information, this specimen is known as Chase." A robotic voice said out smoothly. Marcus was stunned, but couldn't help but be curious about something. "The Pokédex can gain a Pokémon's nickname by getting a trainer ID number?"

Laughing a little, the professor said. "I was surprised when I first became a trainer myself. Basically, the Pokédex is able to scan the Pokémon. If the Pokémon is owned and has a nickname, the Pokédex can access the name by linking up with the information that was registered with the Pokéball. I see that expression, and don't worry; the information isn't saved on your Pokédex. It's mostly for knowing a nickname from an owned Pokémon. It was only recently added too!" he recited this information with a look of satisfaction on his face, and then handed over the Pokéball next. He then said, "I've been reserving a starter for you for a long time now. You may already have your Phanpy as your starter, but I felt that I personally owed you. So here, this was the last one that wasn't chosen today. Why not take a look at what's inside?"

Agreeing with that statement, Marcus threw the Pokéball in the air. As it flew through the middle of its arc, it opened with a burst of light; where it then formed into a strange creature.

"Chespin? [Have I finally been chosen to get rid of my lowly rank of squire into a full-fledged knight?]" A small green creature looked around with a look of amazement and wonder, as if its very presence outside of its Pokéball was amazing as it was. As it laid its eyes on Marcus, it seemed to brighten extremely as it ran to his legs, where it then bowed down on one knee. "Chespin Ches. [I am yours to be done as you please my liege.]"

Smiling at the small Chespin's odd display of affection, Marcus then said, "This little guy is interesting. I'll name him Camus."

Sycamore seemed to look embarrassed. "Your Camus here is a bit… eccentric, so he scared some of the other trainers away. I apologize if he acts weird."

Waving his hand, he returned the newly christened Chespin and Chase. "Its fine, I've dealt with a lot of different kinds of Pokémon before. Anyways, it was really nice to meet you professor! I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me." Marcus said as he extended is hand for one final handshake.

"Its fine, I was happy to do it! Remember that you can contact me -or your parents- anytime you want to if you want advice." Sycamore said as he shook his hand.

Marcus felt like this was a sign proving that maybe being a trainer wouldn't be so bad.

The family was now in the South Pokémon Center, which thankfully for the family was right across the street from the lab. Camus and Chase seemed to be getting along for the most part, with the only act of argument was over a mix-up of Pokémon food. While the two chatted, Marcus scanned Camus with his Pokédex, which was now officially registered to him thanks to Nurse Joy.

"Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. This young male is approximately 0.4 M and 9kg. The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock. Such a thick shell of wood covers its head and back that even a direct hit from a truck wouldn't faze it. This individual is approximately level 5, and knows the moves: Growl, and Vine Whip. According to Trainer ID information, this specimen is known as Camus." The Pokédex spoke out with that same smooth voice from before.

Going over to her son, Lillian tapped her son's shoulder. Looking over she handed him a glass of water and sat down next to him. Murmuring a quiet thank you, Marcus then turned on the map function of the Pokédex.  
"So I have to go through Route 4 to get to Santalune City, then it's back home I go." Marcus said as he tapped on Santalune City. Recommended restaurants came up, places to check out popped up, and the gym was highlighted. Marcus sighed. He still didn't know what to feel about this journey.

He then felt arms wrap around him, and he sank back enough to feel his mother's heartbeat. "You didn't want to become a trainer, did you?"

The words that came out of her mouth made his body become rigid, and suddenly he didn't want to be hugged anymore.

However, Lillian continued as Camus came over to sit on Marcus's lap, with Chase coming over just as quick. "Just give it a try for a bit. Your father may be stubborn, but he does care about you. If you don't want to be a trainer, it's ok. But we just want you to try it out for a little bit. If you beat Grant and get your second badge, and you still don't like training, you can stop. I'll understand, and deep down your father will too." Kissing him on the forehead, she got up and yawned. "I'm off to bed now. Don't stay up too late, or we might leave before you can say goodbye." Going over to the bedroom where she and Blake stayed in, she looked over at her son who had a shocked expression on his face. "Marcus, I'm proud of you. I hope you know that." She then went inside, where light snores could be heard inside.

Marcus then felt like he would miss his family, and regretted thinking otherwise.

And so began his first step as a Pokémon trainer.

* * *

A small hum passed the lips of a girl as she put some Tauros steaks into two food bowls, placing the bowls on a luxurious oak table, and then grabbing a plate for herself. Currently, it was around 11pm in Lumiose City, and the girl was staying in a hotel. The hotel that she was staying at -Hotel Richissime- was the greatest hotel in all of Kalos, and possibly the world. The problem was that its 'rent' was outrageous, which prompted many a traveler to go into Pokémon centers instead. However, her expenses were currently being taken care of by another person, so she was going all out. From the living room, the news was going about some viral Skitty video until something that was of actual worth appeared.

"Hello viewers, we're bringing you this special bulletin. Today, local human and drug trafficker Morton 'Shelmet' Clay was apprehended late last night, right on the steps of the Lumiose Police Station! Some eye witnesses claim that a figure in a black cloak appeared at the entrance of Magikarp Splash: Dance Club, beat him within an inch of his life, and then teleported away. Although the means that which this dark crusader used were inhumane and wicked, it can be confirmed that they now have saved hundreds, if not thousands of lives! Back to you Blanca."

As the announcement went by, the girl automatically tuned out the rest of the news and stretched her arms.

Looking over to her bedroom, she called out "Hey, dinner's done! Come over here before I eat your fill!" And as if her words were magic, a male Meowstic and a female Zorua appeared.

The Meowstic looked unimpressed as the Zorua happily wolfed down into her immediately without waiting for everyone else. Looking at his trainer, his eyes started to glow a tinge of purple as a voice seemed to emanate from him. "Celia, you don't think we'll be caught? If it wasn't for Layla casting an illusion on the public nearby, we could have been arrested."

Waving her hand in a dismissive manner, Celia replied "Nah, and even if we were caught, jackass would have paid them off to be quiet." Now putting his bowl closer to him, she added "Now stop worrying Michael and eat your damn dinner, you nag."

Michael sighed but gave no further comment to his trainer's otherwise carefree response, and did as he was told.

While they were in the middle of their meal (Celia commenting on how she would need to groom Michael and Layla some more that night), Celia's Holocaster began to ring. Reaching into her pocket and recognizing the number, she frowned but decided to ignore it.

After a while passed and the ringing stopped, they were almost done with their meal when it rang again. Looking at the number she groaned. It was the asshole. She picked it up and answered the call.

"Hello? Yeah, I watched the news, it wasn't that interesting to be honest… No, that's not sarcasm jackass. Anyways, why did you call?" a few minutes passed as Layla growled silently at the caller, when Celia laughed and started to rap her nails on the table. "Do you really expect me t do another job like that after the deal we made? …No, I'm not fucking with you, nor would I ever. Your disgusting and your 70… No, you listen." Any mirth that had come from Celia before instantly vanished in a second as she emotionlessly stated into the caster, "Unlike you, I have nothing to lose. Did you honestly expect me to be as dumb as to not have evidence as to where you do your filthy operations? I have pictures, video, audio recordings, everything. Unless you want me to take /you/ down like the rest of your stupid targets, that you better give me my money, because I'm leaving tomorrow." A few seconds passed as a tension washed over the room. Then, "Oh, you want to talk tomorrow? Sure! Where do you want to meet? … Your Hideout? Yeah, that's fine with me! See you then, bye!" The second the call ended, Celia went up and went over to her room, going straight to her bag. Rummaging around, she pulled out a flash drive. A sigh escaper her lips as she frowned at her phone. "I think tomorrow, I will take down another target. Not for him, but for me."

Michael and Layla came into the room, the dark type with a determined face while the psychic a small sadistic grin. They were going to enjoy this.

* * *

I apologize for my bad French. I haven't learned the language, so I have to use Google translate and other translation sites. I know, that's disrespectful to the language and all, but I feel as if that would be a copout if I didn't include it. Kalos is based off of France; I would rather try to simulate that type of authenticity then just say something like "Marcus said good morning to his mother in Kalosian, then switched to Unovan." That doesn't seem professional, now does it? Now then, I hope you all have a wonderful: morning/day/afternoon/night!

Edit: More dialogue was created, featuring Aidan and Celia to give them further character development and to prevent Marcus from completely taking the spotlight.


	3. Chapter 2: One Step Forward!

A/N: Hey everyone, it's me! I'm sorry that this chapter took a while; Breath of the Wild took a lot of my time from this story (as well as from real life). Hopefully, there won't be any more delays besides from school and my new job. Now, on to the chapter!

P.S.: I want you all to have a part in this story somehow, but I'm not sure how. I would ask for a 'submit your OC' type thing, but I don't know if I would be able to write any of your characters correctly. What do all of you think?

* * *

"The two of you are going already?"

"Yeah, we can't stay too long. Walter can't take of everything by himself you know."

"Plus, we already helped you stock up this morning, so there really isn't any reason for us to stick around."

"Phan… (I'm going to miss you guys…)"

Marcus patted his friend's head as Camus quietly munched on some Pokémon food. The family was currently eating in the Pokémon Center, within the Center's cafeteria. It offered a wide variety of dishes. But to Marcus they didn't taste too good. Maybe it was because his parents were leaving, or maybe it was the fact that he was actually starting today. He wasn't too sure. "The first Gym is bug type, right? What should I expect?"

Cracking a smirk that scared Marcus, Blake said, "Expect the unexpected. Also, you should get a third Pokémon. Chase and Camus won't cut it in the Gym."

Nudging her husband in the side with a look of disapproval, Lillian reassured her son that he would be fine.

Agreeing with his Mom, knowing full well of his father's mischievous nature, Marcus turned back to his food. Earlier that morning, his parents had assisted him in stocking up on Pokémon food for Camus and chase. He wanted to get a few other varieties, but his parents advised against it. While Pokémon food was known for not expiring quickly, it wasn't a smart idea to get more until he got more Pokémon. After purchasing that, he received five Poké Balls from his father and a Great Ball from his mother. Marcus was sure he was ready, and he was tired of waiting.

* * *

Tapping a finger against a cold arm, Celia stood at one of the most deepest parts of the Lumiose backstreets, a scent of gunpowder (where firearms were illegal), blood, sweat, and something more musky that would have made her gag if she wasn't used to the scent of dark streets. Michael and Layla were by her side, both looking around warily. After the call last night the three of them agreed that taking apart the body rather than an arm was best, and so Celia proposed to her client that they meet up within his office, rather than outside his 'business'. He had laughed, called her an idiot but said go ahead. The most that Celia was going to do was go in, talk with him, get her pay, and get far away from the city as fast as possible.

Celia's boss, or more so her client was one of the top drug lords in Lumiose City. Having also dabbled in human trafficking and sex slavery, Giorgione 'Karrablast' Burundi was the single most dangerous person in the whole city, now that his competition was out of the way.

Celia's job, as she had done countless of times in the past, was to guard her clients with her life, and fulfill any requests that they might have had. For Karrablast, it was to guard him and to destroy any who opposed him. However, one thing that he failed to realize was that Celia was a traveler, and an adventurer at heart. Even though she was considered a mercenary, money wouldn't hold her down to one place for too long. It was against her very nature.

A few more minutes seemed to pass, as Celia could faintly hear sirens from where she came when a muscular middle-aged man seemed to appear from nowhere. **Holographic wall… Looks like Karrablast isn't pulling any stops** , Celia thought to herself as the man soon spoke.

"You Celia?" A nod from said girl affirmed the guard's suspicions. "Welcome. The boss wants to see you." The man said, as he walked to the side.

Celia's eyes flickered briefly towards Layla, who snickered mischievously in response. Their operation was a go. "Thanks. I'm guessing he's in his office?" A nod from the bouncer was all she needed, so she thanked him as she went towards the wall. Behind it stood the steel door she was used to, so she opened that and was met with the familiar dark hallway, with her partners trailing quietly behind her.

After a while, she reached the end of the hallway and opened up the door there. Behind the door was a warehouse, with a darkened glass ceiling that Celia knew kept nosy eyes out of sight. What surprised her was sentries lining the walls, rifles and pistols trained on her as she made her way to the inside of the warehouse. "Guessing he's actually serious." A smirk appeared on her face briefly before turning back into neutral. "How quaint."

Making it to the front, Celia braced herself for the sights, smells and sounds that were behind the entrance, and so she opened the front door.

"PLEASE, LET ME GO!" A voice wailed, and Celia mentally winced at the raw emotion she heard in it. To her left and right were several metal cases, most of them filled with women, others filled with men, with all of them ranging from 13 to 25. Giorgiano once told her that clients usually liked their 'products' fresh and young, something that both disgusted and horrified her. At the end of the jails was a door, with a hallway veering off to the right where she knew they produced their drugs. Meth, Ecstasy, Acid from a gloom, even Rare Candies that were long since abandoned for causing unnatural health issues for Pokémon were being produced.

 **"I really want your boss to pay. This is just despicable."** Michael telepathically messaged Celia, his discomfort and quiet anger being thoroughly known. She agreed wholeheartedly, but didn't say anything. The sad thing about the captive's situation was that 90% of them would be killed off if they weren't 'bought'. Celia's hands tightened slightly, making sure to keep up her poker face. Earlier, she had decided that she would go in and get out with money, nothing more and nothing less. However, she couldn't believe she forgot about them. Celia then vowed that she would save these people, today and nothing else.

She had reached the end of the warehouse, doing her best to ignore the cries of the condemned and to not step in any blood or other bodily fluids. She opened the door and stepped inside. It appeared that Giorgione had prepared for their meeting, because the moment she stepped inside 4 pistols were aimed at her.

Giorgione was a slightly pudgy man, and if he didn't look like a maniac with deranged eyes and a nasty snarl permanently etched on his face, he would look like an average Joe, especially with his slightly pale skin and slicked back grey-brown hair. Rage-filled brown eyes bore into her body. He had on his black business suit, with black dress shoes. Celia could only surmise that he wasn't the happiest person in the world.

"George." Celia said, using his nickname as she nodded at him and took a seat across from him. All the while she did this, the guns concentrated on her every movement.

"Bitch." Giorgione immediately spat in response, placing a revolver on the table next to him.

Intimidation tactics were all but lost on her however, so she instead started to look at her nails and gave a haughty yawn. Looking up at him, she maintained eye contact with him as she said "So. You know why I'm here."

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. You know why I'm beyond pissed."

"Well, I told you at the start of the job that I would only protect you so long as I stayed in the city. Today I'm leaving to continue traveling. I'm guessing the possibility that I would rat you out is upsetting to say the least."

He rapped his fingers on his desk for a few moments. In those few debilitating moments, Celia's eyes flickered to Layla, who simply smiled in response. Celia flickered her eyes to the guards in the room and saw that they were starting to point at the walls. Celia would have smirked, but that would ruin the whole thing.

"Celia. I'm going to give you a second chance." Giorgiano stressed each word through gritted teeth. "Keep working for me, I'll give you your damn money, and no one has to die. It's simple and easy."

Celia crossed her arms behind her back and feigned another yawn. "No, I'd rather not. Knowing you, you'll turn me into one of your victims." Leaning in a bit, she then spoke in the manner that most of Hotel Richissime's clients did, snobbish and stuck up. "So, fuck you. Where's my payroll?"

"AAAAAAAGH!" Giorgione screamed and whipped the gun into her face and fired. The bullet whipped through the air, and all that was left of the bitch was a simple carcass, with grey matter splattered on the floor. Breathing in and out harshly through his nose, Giorgione silently let his heart calm down. He never did the dirty work, the people he hired did. He would think about his guilt later tonight and wonder if maybe he could have reacted to the situation in a better manner.

The four bodyguards he had hired looked at the body in shock. Snapping his head at one of them, he screamed "What the hell are you staring at? Clean this shit up!" One of them 'meeped', and ran out of the room like a Zubat out of hell; off to find a mop and bucket, along with a body bag.

Giorgione then took a deep breath in, and let it out. Looking at the three remaining men, he then said, "Go ahead and get your pay. It'll be by the door. If you want, go ahead and get a whore, male or female I don't care. Make sure to send one in for me." Nodding far too fast for his liking, the three scurried out of the office. Some time passed (of which Giorgione saw the same man from earlier clean up the mess), and soon enough a knock was at his door.

"Sir?" a melodic voice rang out, "Did you want me?"

 **Finally.** Giorgione thought, as he called out, "Come in and shut the door. You know the usual."

And then arrived the most beautiful whore he had ever seen. She had dewdrop eyes, hair in shades of black and red, with a skimpy kimono covering her body (in which he knew that she had nothing underneath). The only thing that he was disappointed in was that her face besides her eyes was covered up with a mask, of a Zorua's feature. The way she walked, with so much promiscuity, and yet her gentle nature was enough to unlock an animalistic lust within him. Opening up his legs and undoing his belt, he then said, "Come here and sit on my lap."

She walked over to him in a seductive fashion, while saying "May I kiss you first? I know that we would both enjoy it if we did." He nodded and as she got to him, she leaned down. Going up to reach her, he took off her mask, their lips met and…

A sudden vice grip around his neck lifted him off his chair and dragged him into the wall behind him, knocking him out of his senses. The four bodyguards he had hired were all knocked out, with their guns all somehow embedded into the wall next to their heads, and standing there on the ground was a Meowstic and a Zorua, both wearing ghastly-like grins on their features.

"You're supposed to be dead…" He gasped out as Celia, who had been dead only moments ago by his hand, was now choking him. Just as sudden as the transition from kissing to being choked, he suddenly felt a force grab him and pinned him to the wall as Celia let him go and took out a gun. The very same pistol he had used on her earlier. He noticed she had gloves on, and knew she could kill him and nobody would know. Before he could get a word out, an intense pain along with a bang from his gun rang out as the bullet made contact with right shoulder. He yowled in pain as Celia began to speak. "You know, I hate power hungry people. They make me sick." Her voice was normal, if not slightly cheery. It scared the ever living hell out of him.

"Y-your pay is in the drawer! Here, take all of my money! The safe is behind that picture!" he begged to her, not wanting to die.

She laughed, but then looked back over at the door. Giorgione's eyes bulged as all of his 'property' lined up into the room, the lot of them glaring seething daggers at him. "Now, I'm going to take you and all of your subordinates to prison. Hell, I already called the police force over, and I know how they work. It'll take them at least an hour before they get here. So while we wait, you'll be getting your punishment." As that single word left her mouth, all of his 'property' started to go forward, wanting compensation for what happened to them. Giorgione then came to the humiliating conclusion that he had pissed all over himself.

Walking on back to the door and skirting around the rather long line, Celia quickly looked behind the painting he had indicated and saw the safe.

"S-Seven, four, two, four! That's the combination!" He stammered out, knowing that Celia had already taken out the guards. They would have already come in if that wasn't the case.

She punched in the code, and opened it up to see wads upon wads of Poke Dollars within. Taking out one, Celia quietly started to count as she heard him cry out in pain as the first victim slugged him across the face.

"One million in one stack, huh. Neat." Looking back at the rather long line, Celia decided that she would only take about a stack and a half. Enough to pay for the bills at Richissime among other things. She knew that the victims needed the majority of the money, so decided to leave the rest in there. After all, she wasn't the one with a ruined life. Returning Layla and Michael, she stood back and waited as a man had the life slowly beat out of him. She would have left, but she wasn't leaving until she had a message clear. As the saying went in her hometown, "Snitches get stitches."

* * *

Celia rounded out of Hotel Richissime, humming a traditional song from her hometown as she walked down the street. She had left her former employer with a gunshot wound, two broken ribs, a fractured hand, a broken arm, and a cracked tail bone. That wasn't even counting the amount of abuse and possible internal problems he got from his 'property'. She had told the victims In exchange of release, they would have to say that she wasn't there in the first place, and that a male in a long billowing cloak with a mask had done all of that to him. They had agreed, and were happy that she left all of that money behind for them. She knew that they needed that far more than she did, and that it would be far more than enough for them to get back onto their feet. Not only that, and if for some reason somebody decided not believe them, she had wiped any fingerprints on her flash drive and had placed it on his desk, containing enough incriminating evidence for a life time.

As she made her way down South Boulevard, Celia saw a family giving a heartfelt goodbye to each other, as a Chespin and a Phanpy stood happily behind what she presumed to be their trainer. Celia felt her heart gave a painful thud, but walked determined down the street. It was off to Santalune City for her. She could easily reach the city before nightfall, take the badge with ease, and make her way back to Lumiose. She smiled, it was time for her journey to begin once again.

* * *

30 minutes had past, and after repacking their supplies in between, the family was finally ready to part ways. Camus was on Marcus's shoulder, while Chase was n the ground by his side. Marcus himself was facing forward towards his parents, who seemed to have a million emotions pass by their eyes. His father had the biggest grin on his face, while his mother offered a gentler smile.

"So… this is it, huh?" Marcus spoke, breaking the relative silence around them.

He then suddenly felt two pairs of arms wrap around his body, and he was swept up into a Beartic hug. Thankfully for Camus, the small Spiny Nut Pokémon had the foresight to jump off his partner's shoulder before the impact. Sadly for Marcus, he was faintly sure that his father cracked his back while his mother was the sole source of his now blocked airway. Marcus could see his grave already, 'RIP Marcus Lloyd Grace, who died by his parents' love.'

If his parents hadn't been slowly killing him (or at least what he felt like was happening to him), then Marcus would have seen a teenager around the same age as him stare at them for a solid minute, and then walk off down the road to Santalune.

"What do you think this is a final goodbye?" his dad said as he hugged Marcus harder, where a sound crack could be heard.

"You'll be back home in about a week anyways, so you'll be fine." His mother said. As she squeezed harder, to the point where Marcus was seeing black spots in his eyes.

"Y-yeah... L-love you guys t-too..." Marcus barely gasped out. Marcus wondered of it would be considered murder if it was caused by your parents hug?

Their 'choke-hold' lasted about a minute until they finally let him go, where he immediately inhaled air for his rather empty lungs.

Smacking his son on the back now, Blake then said, "Good luck, and call often!" and soon enough he started walking down the street.

Watching her husband for a few seconds, Lillian briefly hugged her son and then handed him a box. Looking up at her, she giggled slightly. "It's your lunch. I'm still your mother after all!" Her ace turned serious then, "Remember, be careful. There's been rumors lately of some group. I don't want you to get hurt, so be careful, not just for us but for you and your team, OK?" Receiving a nod and a quick hug in response, this seemed to satisfy his mother. "I'll see you when you get home then!" She called out as she ran off to her husband, who was quite a bit away.

Marcus stood there for a few minutes watching his parents until they turned around a corner. Then a thought came to him.

'I'm alone.' A smile rose on his face and then he looked down at his partners. Camus was wearing a polite smile on his face as his arms were behind his back, while chase was happily swaying from side to side (although it was apparent that he had cried, for there were a few stray tears down his face). Looking up and over to the left, he saw the entrance to Route 4 a couple of blocks away. "Well, let's get going." His two small friends cheered, and they were on their way.

* * *

Route 4, unlike Route 5 with its simple park, was far more developed and urbanized. Known by locals as Versant Road, the whole road was considered a tourist attraction, for its integrated design as being a hub for gardeners and florists. Flowers of all types spread out in 3 even columns, all in colors of red, white, and yellow. To keep flowers to themselves and to differentiate them, hedges divided them, separating not only the fauna but the road as well. Further down from Marcus's view point, he could see an elegant fountain in what he assumed to be the middle of the route. After that, the road continued on for a good few miles. Marcus decided that this would be a good place to try and understand the newest addition, Camus.

Said addition was trying to catch up to his trainer and his friend Chase, as the small Phanpy healthily trotted forwards to his best friend.

"Chespin are naturally slow, but Camus seems to be…" Marcus thought as he looked at how Camus could hardly keep up with Chase's healthy trot. "Professor Sycamore did say that Camus wasn't picked for a while. But I know Sycamore didn't just keep the little guy imprisoned for 6 years. Did Camus just give up on training?" While Marcus contemplated on this, he looked around and saw a well-kept battlefield on the side of the road.

 **Might as well start now then later.** Marcus thought to himself as he looked back to his friends, who had long caught up with him. "Guys, let's go ahead and start training… Chase, don't bother that person! You don't know if they want to be bothered!" Marcus had a distinct feeling that this trip was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

The practice battle had started and was going on for a while. Marcus felt that he was getting used to commanding two Pokémon at the same time, and it seemed that his Pokémon were getting used to his battle style. Well, at least Chase was; Camus on the other hand was having a much more difficult of a time getting used to battling.

"Chase, use Rollout! Camus, dodge out of the way!" That single sharp command rang out from the sidelines to the practice field. Rolling up into a ball, Chase trumpeted a battle cry as he charged forward, going towards Camus at a slow roll. Rollout took time for it to be a useful and dangerous move, so the speed of the attack wasn't surprising. Camus having heard the command, tried to move out of the way. However, a pained expression appeared n his face and was soon rammed by the now speeding blue ball. Being launched from the force by the attack, the poor spine nut was sent out of the arena and into a nearby hedge. The poor Spine Nut Pokémon tried to get back onto his feet but could only sit.

Marcus rubbed the back of his head wondering what to do as Chase stopped Rollout and ran off to his friend. They had spent about an hour practicing, and it was clear who was stronger. Camus, despite his valiant efforts on all fronts, failed on the uptake of it all. He was either too slow to attack, too slow to react, and sometimes he was too slow to defend; which was a Chespin's natural strategy. The first thing that Marcus was going to do wen he reached Santalune was call both Sycamore and his father about this, along with getting Camus examined by a Nurse Joy. It made Marcus feel a bit peeved that he had to ask for help already, even though he just started his journey. Sighing, he called them both over and retuned them.

"Seems like I'm going to have to rely on Chase until Camus catches up…" Marcus mumbled to himself, and he sighed. Today was going to be a long day after all.

"Hey kid, clean up that mess that your Pokémon left, or else I'll fine you!" A rude voice yelled at him behind, and Marcus fumed slightly. A long day indeed.

* * *

As Marcus traveled along the route, many a trainer came along to challenge him, and many of them won. Between Marcus's own inadequacy of forgotten knowledge and applicable skills, Chase's nonchalance and jovial disposition, and Camus's temporary disability to move slower than a sloth, Marcus hardly stood a chance against any of them. When the trainer's gave him a break, he quickly fled into the surrounding brush around the route. This was where he would meet an invaluable friend.

"WOOAH!" Marcus screamed as he fell and tripped over something, cursing his incoordination.

"OOOW!" A voice higher pitched than his moaned.

Starting to stand up after getting a face full of love courtesy of the ground, Marcus looked over to who he tripped over and found himself facing a child, no more over the age of either ten or eleven. With hair like a fire and eyes that sparkled a vivid viridian, Marcus wanted to believe the kid had dyed his hair and was wearing colored contacts, but it seemed natural. The stranger was wearing a now dirty whit bandana around his neck, with a grey t shirt and black cargo pants. Next to him on the ground was a backpack as big as a munchlax's belly, with several now discarded poke balls on the ground.

"Sorry about that. I was trying to go off the route because everyone on the route was beating me and I needed a break. Then I wasn't watching where I was going and well…" An awkward silence filed between them as the kid watched Marcus suspiciously. Rubbing the back of his head, Marcus sighed.

"Um, I'm really sorry." Brightening up, Marcus lent down a hand for the kid. "My name's Marcus. What's your name?"

The kid stared at the hand, then at his face once again, making Marcus sweat a little. It was as if the kid was appraising him, giving him a look that seemed to imply that he wasn't sure if Marcus was a robber or not. It wasn't until a few seconds later that the kid grabbed his hand and pulled himself up, simply saying "Aidan."

 **Why is this kid so suspicious?** Marcus couldn't help but think to himself as he smiled at Aidan. Marcus started to bend down to Aidan's eye level. Marcus was around 5 feet and eleven inches. There was no way he was going to force the kid to look up at his face. "So, are you out here catching a Pokémon?"

Aidan seemed to tense up for a second, and then he nodded.

"What kind of Pokémon do you have?"

Aidan started to stare down at the ground, where he seemed to mumble something.

Confused, Marcus was about to ask him to speak up when the foliage behind him parted and a figure appeared.

A police officer appeared, with black hair and the same viridian eyes that his small acquaintance had. Her uniform was the standard blue, and he noticed that she had a gun holstered on her hip.

"THERE YOU ARE!" The woman screamed and pointed to Aidan, who appeared to grow pale upon seeing her face.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! I'D RATHER DIE THEN GO BACK!" Aidan yelled with a defiant tone, as he ran off deeper into the woods, with the woman hot on his trail.

Marcus blinked several times. One second he was talking to a kid, and in the next that same kid was being chased by a police woman. He looked down at the Poké Ball sporting Camus within it, and through the hollow top could see that Camus looked as confused as Marcus felt. "I'm really confused right now. I'm not the only one, right?" he could vaguely see a nod through the top. "I'm also not the only one that's worried, right?" his starter Pokémon nodded once again. "Good. Um... I guess it's not really any of our business. Let's just go on for now, I guess." Marcus had a sneaking suspicion that this wouldn't be the last time he would see the child.

* * *

Sadly, Marcus's suspicion was true, as most of them were. It was around sunset now, when Marcus arrived to the outer wall that defined Santalune's border to Route 5. On that wall was a bulletin board, and there he saw the same police woman from earlier posting something on there. Growing slightly curious and being worried for the child that he had met in the woods; he went over to her and saw what she was posting. It was a wanted poster for Aidan (Otherwise known as Aidan Droit); with a reward of 1000 poke dollars and more.

"Now this is really interesting…" Marcus mumbled to himself, simply staring at the police woman as she continued to work putting up the signs. At first, Marcus was a bit mad at the woman, for she acted hostile towards Aidan. However, that changed when she sniffled a bit, and quickly seemed to wipe something off her face with a napkin she took out of her pocket.

"Um, Mademoiselle, can I help you?" Marcus asked her. He could challenge the gym any day. Helping some people wouldn't hurt in the long run of things.

She stood rigid at first and then whipped around her, and then upon seeing Marcus's face she seemed to relax. "Oh, its you from the forest. I'm sorry about that young man, I've been trying to catch that child since yesterday." She seemed sullen, until she perked up significantly. "You haven't seen him again, have you?!"

"No madam, I haven't I'm afraid. Is there any way I can help?" Marcus knew that technically he didn't have to do this, but he honestly didn't care.

She seemed to hesitate at first, but then spoke. "If you don't mind, I could use your help." Assuring her that he would, Marcus asked her why this happened. "Well…" She then looked back at the poster, "you see, Aidan is my son. As you've no doubt have noticed, the minute he sees me, he immediately runs away, and he manages to hide in really tight spaces and small nooks and crannies. No matter how many times I try and catch him, he always manages to escape. So this is what I ask of you." She then looked at Marcus with a straight face.

"Will you please capture my son and bring him to me?"

* * *

Ooh, suspense! That hasn't _ever_ happened in a novel (blatant sarcasm here folks!) Can't help but apologize though for how long of a wait it was for you guys. In the months of writing and planning this, I got a job, I'm now a senior at my High School, I found out that I want my major to be Video Game Design, and I signed up for the ACT and the SAT. Life has also been kind of been mean to me as of late (can't really tell you guys, sorry!), but I've persevered and I feel better now! So I'm putting this here and now before I forget somehow! Oh, and I also started a new series, but I'm not going to make you guys look at it (not like I could really). Have a good day/night/afternoon you lovely people!


End file.
